Crying Dragon and the Weird Russian Bear
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: Kiku has died; the reason still unknown. Russia happens on a grieving China, and the RoChu begins! Human names used. T for slightly pervy scenes. OC Manila!
1. Loss

The Crying Dragon and the Russian Bear

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert were mine for keeps.

To Mo-cheh-zuh-keh-talia and Vash-kun.

_= Let The RoChu Begin! =_

Yao dropped the phone, his pale face turning even whiter.  
Amber eyes grew moist with unshed tears as the usually cheerful nation tried to restrain himself.

"That couldn't have happened… No… Not Kiku. And the cause… Why is it unknown?"

He threw the already abused phone off his desk and ran out into his garden, where he sat down sobbing.

_-Change of Scenery?-_

A certain albino was heading to Yao's house, humming happily.  
He'd just reached the front door when he heard muffled sobs from Yao's garden.  
Ivan frowned a bit, then brushed the tall bamboo back and forth until he saw Yao.  
Large teardrops flowed down his pale cheeks, and his long black hair was mussed beautifully.  
Still, Ivan could not bear to see his little sunflower cry, so he gathered the China man into his arms and patted his head soothingly.

"What's wrong, da~? Don't tell me Hello Kitty got banned forever?"

It took Yao a while to reply, but when he finally did, Ivan was very surprised to hear his answer.

"K. . . Kiku. He's dead. The causes are still unknown."

Ivan didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal, but if his sunflower forgot the 'aru' he was terribly shaken.

"There, there, my little sunflower. Don't cry too much. It'll make you older, da~?"  
"Shut up, aru! I'm already 4,000 years old, are you telling me I'll get older, aru yo?"  
"Da~! Stop crying. Tears won't bring the dead back, da? You have to learn how to move on, da?"

And he cuddled the still-sobbing Yao closer.  
The Chinese hit him as hard as he could on the shoulder, but that just resulted in Ivan caging him in a back-breaking hug.

"I don't like to see my little sunflower cry."  
"How can I help it? Kiku was. . . . Someone dear."  
"Da~? And I am not someone dear?"

Yao just sniffled and buried his head in his hands.

"Leave me 'lone."

Ivan sighed and stood up, holding Yao.

"I have no choice, do I?"

Yao was too busy crying to notice, so Ivan continued with his devious plan.  
A swift kick made the front door of Yao's house nearly fall off its hinges, and Ivan continued upstairs.  
Yao had recovered from his long cry, and began hitting Ivan wherever he could.

"My little sunflower, don't do that. I just want to make you smile again, da~!"

He set Yao down and put his arms around the Chinese, then giggled childishly.

"Aiyaa! What do you think you're doing, aru!"  
"Just wait and see, da~!"

Before Yao could say anything, Ivan's lips met his.  
He hit Ivan again, but in vain.  
As soon as Ivan was through with him, Yao pushed him away and stomped his foot like a little girl demanding a Barbie from her mother.

"What was that for, aru! We are both men, aru yo! Aiyaa, I think you are more lecherous than Francis!"

Ivan just laughed.

"I love you, Yao."

Yao just stared as said albino smiled and walked off.

_Ivan… Why did I feel that when he kissed me?_

A soft slam roused Yao out of his thoughts.  
Shaking his head, he put his hands to his face.  
So many things were happening.  
The haunted house they'd been in, Kiku's death, and now Ivan said he loved him.  
A soft sob escaped, even though he didn't want it to.  
Not able to hold his tears back, he began to cry.  
Soon he was asleep, in his void dreamland.

A/N: Ooh, I think this is the best yaoi fic I've done so far! –nosebleed- xD I love RoChu. This was meant to be a oneshot, but with the way it's going I think it'll become a twoshot~! Or maybe a threeshot… Agh, forget it! It'll be a fullblown story, nya!


	2. Explaination

Explanation – Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert were mine for keeps.

To: Vash-kun and **kkkr**, for reviewing. (I'm thinking his/her name means 'kolkolkolrussia' Just my opinion… Anyway!)

Note: This chapter will be a bit longer, and Ivan gets a bit emotional. xD Enjoy.

_= Let The RoChu Begin! =_

Yao wandered the isle of the store, looking for soy sauce.  
Sighing, he found the desired item and put it into the cart, then turned around to see shelves of vodka behind him.  
His mind immediately replayed the scene from a few days ago, and he touched his bottom lip.

"I wonder why. . . ."

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt his back cracking.  
Opening his eyes, he saw the very familiar albino, Braginski, Ivan.

"Aiyaa! Put me down, aru! Don't you dare sneak up on me like that again, aru yo!"  
"Hello, my little sunflower. You were thinking about something, it seems? Care to tell me?"  
"Put me down and I'll tell you, maybe, aru!"

Ivan grinned and put Yao down in the shopping cart, then popped a pair of cat ears on the enraged nation.

"Aiyaa…"  
"Are you mad about something, da~? Be happy I don't claim your chest like Im Yong Soo. . . I might have to kill him if he keeps doing that, da."

Yao grew a bit angry at the mention of killing Im Yong Soo, not considering the fact he obsessed over Yao's chest.  
The albino sighed and poked Yao's nose, causing him to wrinkle it disgustedly.

"I was thinking about that day when you visited me, aru. Why did you kiss me, aru!"

Ivan frowned for a minute, and seemed lost in thought, so Yao tried awkwardly to clamber out of the cart.  
He'd succeeded in doing so when the deredere albino grinned and slapped his forehead.

"Didn't I tell you? Think back and you will remember, da~!"

And he sat down crossed-legged like an oversized child, purple eyes sparkling with excitement.  
Yao furrowed his brows for a moment and put his finger on his chin, trying to remember.  
Then it hit him: _'I love you, Yao.'_  
His face crimsoned, but he kept silent.  
Ivan laughed.

"It seems you remember, da~! Well, well, what do you say? Do you love me too?"

Yao growled in his throat, hurting himself, but stomped his foot stubbornly.

"No. As I said, we are both men, aru. That would be a disgrace, aru."

Said albino's eyes filled with tears, threatening to overflow any second, and Yao's love for cute things made him want to say he hadn't meant it, but pride won and he stayed rooted with a frown.

"Y-Yao doesn't love me? Did. . . . Did I do something wrong, da?"  
"It's not that you did anything wrong, aru. We are both men, aru. Men. Aiyaa. . . . What a world, aru."

Yao set his jaw and turned, taking his cart to the checkout and leaving Ivan behind.  
It wasn't nice to see the oversized puppy-like Russian crying, or having any other expression of pain.  
Still, Yao continued to deny that it felt nice when Ivan kissed him.  
A sigh, and he stepped onto the bus.  
Destination: home. (Or so he thought.)

_-Change of Scenery?-_

Yao tiredly paid the bus driver and walked the rest of the way to his grand house, hungry and ready for a long shower.  
But a shower and dinner wasn't what awaited him when he opened the door.  
Ivan had somehow gotten in, and was sitting happily at the bar-style countertop and eating store-bought pirozhki.  
He looked up when he heard Yao, and fresh tears made wet trails down his cheeks.  
Yao huffed, half frustrated that Ivan could cry while eating his favorite food, but happy he would have a chance to apologize and explain. . . . Again.

"Why does Yao not love me, da~?"

Yao sighed and put his bags on the counter, then turned to said albino.

"It's not that I don't love you, aru! We're both men, as I've said, for the fourth or third time now, aru. And we can't go around kissing like we were married, aru!"

When he realized what he'd said as his opening line, he clapped his hand over his mouth and let out a strangled gasp.  
Ivan stopped crying immediately and sprung up to hug Yao affectionately.

"So JaoJao _does _love me~! Don't worry about anyone else knowing. If they try to come between us. . . . Kolkolkolkolkol. . . ."

Nothing needed to be said about the other nation's fate, because Ivan pulled out his pipe and slapped it onto his hand several times.  
Yao sighed and began to put his groceries away.

"Ivan, I don't know about this, aru."  
"H'nn? I guess you aren't fully convinced, da~! I'll just have to make you believe me~!"

Ivan, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, picked Yao up and kissed him hard.  
Yao did a karate-chop to his left shoulder, but to no avail.  
Said albino just giggled and carried him up the stairs, where I-don't-even-want-to-know awaited.


	3. Really, Truly

Really, Truly – Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert were mine for keeps.

To: Vash-kun, Feliks, Preußens Kat, **kkkr, **and Katyusha-chan! Oh, and the RoChu Stalkers

_= Let The RoChu Begin! =_

"Ya~o~! Are you home! Are you home! You need to answer your phone! And check your email!"

Yao growled loudly and unplugged his phone.  
Ivan had been calling him over and over, God knows for what.  
Said Chinese then began to type a furious reply to Ivan.

_I got your email! Why do you keep calling me? What do you want? I'm busy with work it's coming out of my ears! If you're asking for another favor forget it! I've had my fill of bailing you out._

_-Yao Wang_

He read his message over and sighed, then clicked 'send'.  
Who cared if Ivan cried himself a river, or if he came marching to the house whispering 'kolkolkol', or rallying the others against him to make him surrender, or poke fun at him by stalking him at the market and yelling out how old he was, or saying that he loved Hello Kitty, or-

Yao was shaken out of his thoughts when a 'beep' sounded.  
Ivan had messaged him back.

_I'm not asking for a favor, sunflower~! I just wanted to ask you if you want to go with me to the park~! We are having a picnic with , America, Italy, Germany and Manila. Come join us! _

_Ivan_

Amber eyes glowed angrily, and Yao pecked a reply:

_I'm busy, I said! The work is coming out of my ears! It seemed literal because last night Im Yong Soo sneaked over and stuck papers in my ears. I. CAN'T. COME._

_-Yao Wang_

Pouting childishly, he watched the screen.  
Ivan's reply came a few seconds after his.

_Awhh, just come, sunflower! America even said the picnic doesn't feel complete without your 'aiyaa-ing'. I think it's cute. Come on!_

_Ivan_

Yao sighed and shut his computer down, suddenly wondering if they were really at the park having a picnic.  
Because firstly, how could Ivan use the internet?  
And secondly, he didn't believe Alfred would say things like that.

_I guess I do need a break, after all._

Grabbing his panda scarf and wallet, he rushed out the door.  
Destination: Sekai-O-Keisei-Suru Park.

_-Change of Scenery?-_

Yao was panting hard, and his slim legs were aching by the time he got to the park.  
Running past a few of the random people walking around, he looked around for the group of idiots – err, nations that had supposedly gathered.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred waving wildly and heard Feliciano's loud 've~!'.

"Yo, Yao, dude, come join us!"  
"An~iki~! I hope you didn't forget what happens when you deny that your-MFHSDLGSH!"  
"Komosta, igso-on."

He smiled at the greetings he received, and hugged Manila, also known as Mari La Cruz.  
Ivan released Im Yong Soo and replaced him with Yao.

"Veee~! China, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, aru. You can call me Yao, aru."

Yao looked at the food spread before him and made a disgusted face.

"This fattening food is all you have, aru? How can I eat that, and that, and that?"

An accusing finger was pointed at a pile of hamburgers, wurst and a large bottle of vodka.  
Alfred stared at him in surprise, and Ludwig just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Yao, this is hero food!"  
"And you die fat in front of your TV, aru. Hero of fatasses, aru."  
"Try them, igso-on. They are really good."

Mari pushed a large hamburger toward him and grinned.  
Yao just rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of Ivan's grip.

"Ivan, I'm sure you had to tell me something, aru. Let's go somewhere else, aru."

He began walking toward the less-populated area of the park, ignoring the catcalls of Alfred and Francis, who's popped out of nowhere.  
As soon as the others were no longer in sight, he turned to the albino and folded his arms.

"What did you want, aru? Aiyaa! It better not be to try that disgusting vodka of yours, aru!"

Ivan smiled and patted Yao's head.

"I just wanted to ask you, are you finally going to accept that you secretly love me, and that you accept me as your lover, da?"  
"Aiyaa! I am not secretly in love with you, aru!"

But Ivan knew that Yao _did _love him, somehow.  
So he pressed on.

"I know you do, my little sunflower."  
"Fine, aru. . . . But how do I know you're not just lying, aru! Fangirls out there have always said they love me, yet they run off the minute they see someone like Austria or whoever, aru."  
"That's because, my sunflower. . . ."

Ivan clasped Yao's pale hands to his chest.

"I really, truly love you."

A/N: I have to stop it here, sorry… xD Hope you enjoyed. Review! I run on reviews, de gozaru! And I have writers block, so I barely managed to type this because of the terrible case of WB. X.x next chapter tomorrow. REVIEW.


	4. Confessions

Confessions – Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert were mine for keeps.

To: Vash-kun, Ruegen, **kkkr, bladeofwater, **and Feliks. (Yes, Krypton-san, your name is bold because you reviewed. xD)

Note: I have no motivation for this chapter… I don't know what comes next, because I'm too young (obviously) to write lemons. X.x Come on, don't act so surprised. I'm just eleven years old. . . . Pleasez leave a review~~.

_= Let The RoChu Begin! =_

"My little sunflower~!"

Yao let out a strangled yelp when Ivan threw his arms around his thin frame, squishing him.

"Aiyaaa! Let me go, aru! Ivan, this is really unacceptable, aru yo!"  
"Not until you stop denying that you love me, da~, da~, da~!"  
"Then will you be able to carry me all over the place, aru? Because that is just not happening, aru."

A sinister smile grew on Ivan's face, and Yao was suddenly afraid for his life.

"We shall see about that, da~!"  
"Aiyaa! Where are you taking me, aru!"  
"I see no need to tell you at the moment, sunflower."  
"Quit calling me that, aru!"

_-Change Of Scenery?- _

When Yao opened his eyes, fearing he'd be in Ivan's underground torture chamber, he was surprised that he was in his garden.  
Ivan was nowhere to be seen.  
Or so he thought, because said albino was wearing a panda suit and sitting sleepily near Yao.  
Seeing his panda, Yao forgot about what had happened earlier in the day and hugged Panda-san hard.

"Aiyaa! Panda-san, you have to hear this, aru! Ivan keeps squishing me everytime he hugs me, aru! And he says-"

He lowered his voice to try and imitate Ivan;

"-'My little sunflower, da~! Stop denying that you don't love me, da~!' I love him, but with the way he is pestering me I won't tell him, aru."

And Yao let go of Panda – err, Ivan, and folded his arms.  
'Panda' just put his paw on his mouth, wondering silently.

"Panda, say something, aru~!"

Ivan was hoping he'd say something like that, so he pulled off the panda suit, hugged Yao and said:

"Well, if I stop pestering you, will you admit it?"  
"Aiyaa…. I love you, Ivan, aru! I love you, I love you, I love you, aru. Are you happy, aru?"

Yao turned red and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm. . . . What will happen to me now, aru?!"

He was surprised when Ivan didn't break his back yet again, in one of those killer hugs.  
Looking up at the albino, he was surprised to see him smiling softly.

"YA lyublyu tebya."  
"Am I supposed to know what that means, aru. . . .?"  
"I love you, JaoJao."


	5. Because I Am Yao, Aru!

Because I am Yao, Aru – Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert are mine for keeps.

To: Vash-kun and Eli-liza-betha.

_= Let The RoChu Begin! =_

Yao was sitting boredly in his chair, listening to Francis and Arthur bickering again.  
He sighed and put his head in his hands, and was nearly asleep when a heavy hand on his shoulder startled him.  
Ludwig was staring at him with shock in his blue eyes, and Yao yawned questioningly.

"Nn? What do you need, aru?"  
"Yao, is it true Ivan and you are dating?"  
"Hunh? Well, we went on a couple of dates, aru. Wait, wait, why are you asking me this, aru! This is none of your business, aru yo!"  
"Da~, JaoJao and I are dating."  
"Ivan, shut up!"

Alfred stood up, beaming, and waved a peace sign in Yao's face.

"Like, congrats, Yao, dude! Are you going to have kids with Ivan, too?"  
"Aiyaa! Why do you others have to be so stupid, aru?! Ivan and I are both men, aru, so we cannot have children! Unless we adopt, aru…"

He 'hmfed' and turned his back to Alfred, only to come face-to-face with Kiku.  
Kiku was trying his very best to hold back a laugh, but Yao could still hear him.

"Aiyaa. . . . You all are so mean, aru."  
"It's not that, Yao, it's just that. . . . Never mind."  
"Hmf!"  
"But. . . . Yao, does that mean you're gay?"

Francis made a pouty face and leaned closer to him, causing Yao to scoot his chair into Matthew's.

"Ve~ . . . . Germany, what is 'gay'?"  
"Agh. . . . When you're older you'll understand."  
"Ve! But I want to know now!"  
"Be patient, otherwise you won't know."  
"So, anyway, Yao, are you gay, or at least bi?"

Yao didn't know what to say, so he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't really want to be 'gay', aru, but I'm dating Ivan, aru."  
"Da zee, aniki, but your-BRLGOMRNDZK! AHMPPH!"  
"Don't talk about that. Kolkolkolkolkol. . . ."

Yao watched as his younger aniki was dragged away by a very angry Ivan, and sighed again.  
Natalia suddenly burst into the room, holding a knife and 'koling' loudly.

"What was that I heard!? Why are you dating my brother?! You'd better give me a good answer!"

Yao sighed, stood up and slammed his hands on the long wooden table.  
Everybody jumped and looked at him; Yao had never been this serious before.

"Because I am Yao, aru. I have freedom of choice, who I will love and not love, aru. So, Natalia, I suggest you stop obsessing over your brother, aru. It's unnatural."

Natalia lowered her knife and raised her eyebrows.  
She thought for a minute, then nodded and dragged a wailing Austria away, to who knows.  
The room was quiet for a while, then Alfred burst out laughing.

"What? Dude, obsessing over her older brother is unnatural? What about you, dating another dude? Isn't that more unnatural than Natalia's weirdness?"

Yao crimsoned.  
Alfred _did _have a point.  
But he didn't have to say it like that.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tha's tha most bloody sense you've made in a while, Alfred."  
"I always make sense! I'm the hero! Hahahahaha!"  
"Aiyaa. . . . This is a pain, aru."

Said topic was left to mope with the RoChu Pervy Squad, and the fruitless World Meeting was continued.


	6. To The Beach!

To The Beach! – Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert are mine for keeps.

To: Vash-kun, Feliks and Yu-chan. :3

Note: I don't know what came over me before I wrote this…  
I just felt like writing about the Yao and company going to the beach. xD

_= Let The RoChu Begin! =_

"So! What do you say we do later? I have nothing to do, and Matt doesn't want to play games."

Alfred stood up, stretched and made a pouty face, trying to think about anything to do after the long and boring World Meeting.  
Yao looked up from studying the table.

"We could go to the beach, aru."  
"Yao, dude, that's a good idea!"  
"Does that mean you'll be wearing-LDKGHLSHDG!"

Im Yong Soo got his words bleeped by the giant Russian again, and the suffocating Korean was thrown out of the building.  
Ivan dusted his hands off, and pulled off his coat and scarf.

"Don't you teach your siblings manners, and not to talk about things in public?"

He sounded like he was teasing again, so Yao didn't pay any attention to him.

"So, the beach it is!"  
"We have to get dressed to go to the beach first, idiot."  
"Who's the idiot, Yao, dude? I knew that!"

Alfred grinned, patted Yao on the back and ran off to get dressed.

_-Change Of Scenery?-_

When Yao arrived at the beach, Gilbert and Francis were already bickering about who was hotter.  
Ivan had been terrorizing a few younger kids, but as soon as he saw Yao, he ran toward him and hugged said Chinese so cutely the kids decided to forgive him.

"You need to spend more time in the sun, da~!"

Grinning, said albino looked Yao up and down, and nodded.

"Let's go swimming!"  
"Sure, aru. Let me just put away my towel, aru."

Yao tossed his towel in Alfred's direction, and he caught it.  
Ivan grinned when they reached the line of broken shells, and, picking Yao up, carried him into the clear waters.  
A squeal erupted from Yao when a wave washed over them, drenching them.

"Is my little sunflower scared of the water~?"

Ivan giggled and splashed Yao playfully.  
He returned the many showers of water, and swam away into deeper water.  
Yao was trying to float on his back, but failed, and settled for borrowing Sealand's 'floater-thing desu yo'.  
The sun was making him sleepy, and he was watching Feliciano arguing with Ludwig about where to put the shells on the sandcastle, Alfred being chased by Arthur, the ever-pervy Francis stalking a girl and Ivan terrorizing (this time) Peter.

_I'm glad, so glad to be alive._

A lazy smile drifted onto his face, and he closed his eyes fully, only to be dunked into the water rather roughly, by Ivan.  
Said albino was grinning deviously at him, and hugged him again.  
Yao scowled.

"Let go, aru."  
"Why~? I just wanted to hug you, da~!"  
"Oh, fine, aru. I suppose you also want me to say 'oh, Ivan, I love you so much~,' aru?"  
"You're smart, da!"

Yao rolled his eyes and reached up to kiss Ivan.

"I love you, Ivan, aru."  
"I love you too, my sunflower!"

Im Yong Soo appeared behind Yao, and put his arms around his aniki, glaring at Ivan all the while.  
The familiar purple haze appeared around Ivan as he smiled wolfishly at Yong Soo.

"It seems I have a rival for Yao's love, da! Well, we shall see who will win him, da?"

Yao was scared for his younger brother's life, health and good looks, but blinked in surprise when Ivan didn't break his neck right then.

"I don't want aniki's love in that sort of way, da zee~. I just want him to admit I own his chest, then I'll let go, da zee."  
"Oh? Then admit, Yao."

The haze disappeared, and Ivan returned to his overgrown puppy-like self.  
Pouting, Yao folded his arms and groaned before shaking his head and muttering that 'Yong Soo owned his chest, aru'.

"I want you to say it louder, da zee!"

Yong Soo pouted like the baby he was and poked Yao's cheek.

"Fine, fine, aru! Yong Soo owns my chest, aru."

Said Korean let go of his aniki, giggling at his success, and Ivan hugged Yao again.

"I might have to kill him, da~."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Birthday, Aru – Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert were mine for keeps.

To:** HappyLilac, **J. , and besties in real life.

= Let The RoChu Begin! =

"Happy birthday, Ivan, aru."

Yao reluctantly hugged the albino, regretting it as soon as he heard a loud 'pop'.

"Aiyaa! I tell you time and time again not to hug me so hard-aru!"  
"I'm sorry, da! I just was so happy I didn't have to nag for a hug, da!"  
"Ugh… My back is broken-aru."  
"I'm sorry, da. . . . Shall I make it better~?"

Yao shook his head violently.  
If Ivan said he'd 'make it better', it usually meant a fist massage.  
And that just broke his back even more.

"Hey, JaoJao, can you spend the day with me~?"  
"Fine, aru. I have nothing better to do anyway, aru."  
"Yayyy! Let's go to the. . . . You probably wouldn't want ot go to the bar with me, da. . . . So. Let's go to the. . . . I'm not sure."

Yao laughed a bit, then thought for a minute.

"How about let's go to the river-aru? It should be beautiful on a day like this."

Ivan nodded enthusiastically, looking mischievously happy.

_-Change Of Scenery?-_

"Ooh! You were right-da! The river is beautiful today-da!"  
"Aiyaa! I nearly fell in-aru! Don't hug me like that-aru!"  
"S-sorry. . ."

Yao huffed, folded his arms and sat down.  
Ivan plonked himself beside tiny, tiny Yao, giggling like an idiot.  
They sat for a while, lost in their thoughts.  
Finally, Ivan pulled Yao into his lap and grinned.

"Hey, JaoJao, did you know today wasn't actually my birthday? I tricked you, da~!"  
"Aiyaa! So you did that just for a hug-aru! How could you?! I thought you loved me-aru!"

Ivan nodded solemnly.

"I do love you. But you'd never agree to go on a date because you said you'd be busy. So I tricked you, da!"  
"Aiyaa. . . ."

Yao frowned, but leaned on Ivan's shoulder.

"Aiyaa. . . . I love you too Ivan, aru."  
"I know, da~! So. . . . Give me an early birthday present, da!"  
"Aiyaaaaaaa! No!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I'd probably turn it into a pure yaoi show. And tell all the fangirls out there that Ivan, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig and Gilbert were mine for keeps.

To: **kkkr**-senpai.

A/N: This was written by my friend and I, so the writing format is a bit different. Also, I felt really awkward writing this part. Hahaha…

= Let The RoChu Begin! =

"Ne. . . . Yao, can I talk to you for a while?"

Yao looked up from his papers into Ivan's purple eyes. "Sure, aru. You can, what is it, aru?" "Not here. Can we. . . . Go to the part or something?" Sighing, Yao stood up and wrapped his Hello Kitty scarf around his neck.

"Alright, aru. Come on then, aru." He took Ivan's hand and led him outside.

It had been several months that they'd been dating, and Yao got used to Ivan's annoyingly cute ways of getting him to go on a date. Strangely, today, Ivan seemed more serious than he usually was.

They had bypassed the main part of the park and were halfway into the forest when Yao looked up at Ivan.

"Is there something bothering you, aru? You've been so quiet, aru."  
"Nothing, really. I just. . . . Yao, have you ever been really nervous you couldn't talk?" Yao nodded, then hugged Ivan.

"Yes, aru, but you can tell me anything, aru. I probably won't get angry, aru."  
"Yao. . . ."

Ivan hugged him back, sniffing, and Yao patted his head.

"Aiyaa. . . . You're like an oversized child, aru."  
"Jao. . . I love you so much, da!"  
"See what I mean, aru? But I like it, aru, so don't worry."

Yao laughed and gently pulled his fingers through Ivan's silver locks.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, aru?" Dark red tinted Ivan's pale face, and he began to stutter something along the lines of 'marriege'.  
"What are you saying, aru? I can't understand, aru."

"W-well. . . . I was just thinking yesterday. . . . Arthur and Alfred are married, and so are Toris and Feliks, and Mattvey and Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano, Antonio and Romano. . . . Are of course Sweden and Finland, da."  
"But what are you trying to tell me, aru?"  
"JaoJao~~! You said you were smarter than that, da~~!"

Ivan whined and pouted cutely. "Think about it, da." Yao thought for a few minutes, then figured it out. "Why didn't you just ask, aru? Of course I'll marry you, aru!" He hugged Ivan again, then pecked his cheek.

"Really, JaoJao? You're not scared of me?" Yao smiled at him and shook his head.

"That's a bit late, aru. I was never scared of you, aru! If I was, I'd run from you every time I saw you, aru." Ivan pouted again. "But you did run the first time you saw me!" "I was being chased by Francis, aru!"

Said albino nodded thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, he rushed past me a few minutes after, da~! So, you really aren't scared of me?"

Yao shook his head.

"No, I'm not, aru." "I love you, JaoJao." "I love you too, aru!"

_**Omake-San Will Now Present A Cute Ending (The Real One!)**_

"Aiyaa! Yong Soo! Get out of there, aru!"

Yao pushed a nosy Yong Soo out of his room and shut the door, locking it.  
Said Korean whined and tried to open the door.

"Wah! But watching your big brother get dressed for his wedding originated in Korea, da ze! You're so mean, da ze!"  
"Shut _up, _Yong Soo! Now, get to wherever originated from you, just not here, aru!"  
"But your room originated in Korea, da ze! So with what you're wearing, da ze~."  
"I. Will. Murder. You. Aru."  
"ANIKI IS BEING MEAN!"

Natalia, who'd also showed up at Yao's house, stomped in front of Yong Soo and began to pound in the door.

"Why did brother chose you over me?! I'll haunt you forever until you die!"  
"A-ah. . . . You're scary, da ze. And you're someone who did _not_ originate from Korea, da ze."

An icy glare was thrown Yong Soo's way, and he whimpered.

"Well, feel free to haunt me all you like, aru."

The bedroom door opened, revealing a red-faced Yao, wearing a poofy red dress.  
With a lot of frills.  
And this insane-looking Hello Kitty button.

"ANIKI! THAT. . . . That did not originate in Korea, da ze!"

Yao smiled smugly.

"That's why I chose it, aru."  
"ANIKIIIIIIII!"  
"JaoJao~~! My sunflower should have worn yellow~!"  
"But red is the color of luck, aru!"  
"Still~. . . . Ah, but you still look fine~! Oh, Natalia. . . ."

Natalia began to sob.

"Why didn't you pick me, brother~~?! Am I not good enough?!"  
"N-no. . . I love JaoJao. And you're my sister. . . . ."  
"B-but brother. . . .!"

Yao sighed and covered his ears, then glanced at the clock in the hallway.

"It's nearly time! Oh, and, Ivan. . . . We weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding, aru. . . ."  
"Who cares about that~?"

_~Timeskip, If You Please~_

"And now, if you have no objections. . . . You can kiss Yao."

Alfred smirked, nodded and stifled a chuckle.  
In a corner, Toris covered Peter's eyes and nudged Eduard, who was sitting beside him.

"Ivan will be too busy with Yao to boss us around anymore!"  
"I know, it'll be better. . . . So much better!"

Ivan let go of Yao and smiled cutely at him.

"YA tebya lyublyu, JaoJao."  
"Wǒ ài nǐ, aru."

And they lived happily ever after.  
Maybe.

**End Note:**

**It's done! :D I'm so relieved. I think I shall make a sequel to this! :D JaoJao will have amnesia, maybe. :3 Review and tell me what you think~.**


End file.
